Cold Ambitions
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Sequel to Hearts of Fiery Red Steel. Ash reunites with Zoey after his big loss in the Sinnoh Conference. However, Team Rocket wants revenge on them. Can they outwit them this time? FireredShipping! AshxZoey!
1. Koal

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios presents:

Ash Ketchum and Zoey in:

Cold Ambitions

**This is a sequel to Hearts of Fiery Red Steel. If you have not read it, please see it first before you read this.**

**This story will contain, but is not limited to, ****torture, oral and Anal sex.**

**The characters in this story (including Koal and Tia Harribel) except the OCs belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter-1: Koal (1)

A boy with red hair and markings around his white-painted face looked down from his seat in the Suzuran Stadium. It was the Finals of the Sinnoh League Conference. The two trainers that were on opposite sides of the field looked at each other. Both had a sheer determination to beat each other. On the red side, a raven-haired boy wearing a black and yellow jacket. He had a red and black hat with a blue Poké Ball in the middle. He also was wearing blue jeans and a pair of red and black sneakers. The boy noticed a Pikachu at his side. He wondered why it was not in its Poké Ball, as most Pokémon should. The boy did not seem to care about that. It was not his business anyway.

He turned to the green side to see a purple-haired boy wearing a blue and black jacket, with matching sneakers and grey jeans. He had a scowl on his face, as if he had no emotions whatsoever. The white-faced boy looked at the trainer. All he saw, that this trainer wanted was to crush his opposition. The boy with the Pikachu...was another story. The red headed boy turned back to the boy with the Pikachu and noticed that this match will settle the score, for the last time.

'_There appears to be bad blood between these two.'_ The white-faced boy said to himself, _'The boy with the Pikachu must not let his guard down for one brief second. If that happens...he's finished.'_

A female woman suddenly came up to him with a blank paper.

"Excuse me, sir," she began, "Someone asked me to deliver this to you."

The boy took the paper and thanked the woman before leaving his seat.

SKIP LINE

The Kabuki-style boy went to the restroom. It was empty, mainly because the Final Match was underway. No one wanted to miss a second of it. This would give him time to decipher the blank paper in his hands.

* * *

**Snowpoint City**

Many people gather at the Trainers' School to see the match between Ash and Paul. Many trainers and citizens wanted to see Ash win this. It was because of one girl. She had red hair, with sunglasses hung in it. She wore a purplish-red shirt under a tan vest. The girl watched along with the Snowpoint Gym Leader, Candice, and the many trainers in the school.

The girl watched with anticipation as she clenched her fist, "C'mon, Ash! Beat this guy!"

Zoey and Ash spent their time together in the mountains thanks to a maniacal fool named Ivan, who was reveal to be an Elite Member of Team Rocket. Despite his title, the two lovebirds defeated him. These series of events caused the two to actually fall in love with each other. Though they never admitted their feelings for one another, Ash decided to tell Zoey after the League Conference.

Zoey watched as Ash took down Paul's Weavile with his Infernape. It was a tough match, but Ash was able to do it without losing one of his Pokémon to Weavile.

"C'mon, Ash! You can do it!" Zoey shouted to the television set.

* * *

**Suzuran Stadium**

The Kabuki-style boy had sprayed paint onto the paper. While it was covered in red, many parts of it were not touched. It seemed that doing this revealed a secret message that was for his eyes only.

_Koal,_

_Return to Headquarters ASAP_

_Giovanni_

The white-faced boy, named Koal, ripped the paper in shreds as to not allow any proof that he was here. Koal was very cautious when it came to stuff like this. He always made sure that nothing traces back to him. As an Elite Member of Team Rocket, he will make sure that not a strand of his own hair can be used to track him down.

As soon as he had finished his cleaning duties, he walked back to his seat. As he got back, there was absolute silence. Nothing was stirring, not above a whisper. Was Koal been spotted? Koal looked up at the scoreboard and it took him by surprise.

Ash Ketchum had only one Pokémon left, Pikachu. While Paul had only five Pokémon left, only Weavile (faded out) and Ursaring were on Paul's side. Koal wondered what happened. As he found out by a spectator, Paul called out Ursaring as his second Pokémon. Paul's Ursaring used Bulk Up as Ash stayed with Infernape and attacked it with Flamethrower. The attack connects and Ursaring had received a burn. This unfortunately, caused the battle to turn in Paul's favor. Ursaring's Guts Ability was activated and Paul was pleased. It was learned that Paul somehow taught Ursaring the move Facade. Koal remembers about that move. Facade's power would double if the Pokémon with the move were poisoned, paralyzed or burned. If a Pokémon with that move had the Guts Ability, its power would be incredible!

And who would have thought that Paul's Ursaring was the one with both the Guts Ability and the move, Facade.

The spectator continued his story. Infernape was the first to go down by Ursaring. Ash's Staraptor, Buizel, Torterra, and Gible all soon fell at the hands of Ursaring and the Facade move. Only Pikachu was left. It was all up to him. Could he do it? Koal knew this battle is over...

...and he was right. Pikachu also became a victim of the Guts/Facade combo...

...which means Paul won the match.

Koal sighed; he was hoping that this boy, Ash Ketchum would give him a show...

...only to leave the stadium in disappointment.

* * *

**One Week later- Team Rocket Headquarters- Unknown location**

Koal had finally returned to the Kanto Region. After departing from a cruise ship, he walked over to a black car, with a man wearing the Team Rocket uniform. Koal gave the grunt a nod and went into the backseat. The car left the harbor and was heading north, near Fuchsia City. As the car drove into the city, Koal looked at a couple of newspapers he kept with him. The first shows Paul's Ursaring defeating Ash's Pikachu with the Guts/Facade combo. The other shows Ash covering his face with his hat. Koal can tell by the picture, Ash was extremely upset.

The Pikachu/Ursaring title on the front pages reads: Ursaring wins in an OHKO match.

The one with Ash on it reads: Total Annihilation!

Koal was still disappointed about Ash losing in the finals. He wondered if something like this happened before. He read the article about Ash in the second newspaper. Sure enough, he and Paul had a full battle before, with Paul being the victor of that match. Koal looked up as he as the tall building in front of him coming into view. He had arrived at the headquarters of Team Rocket. The hideout was somewhere near Fuchsia City, probably farther away? Koal wouldn't know.

As Koal came to where he was needed, the doors in front of him opened and as he stepped forward, his own peers greeted him. Eight Team Rocket Elites, including himself, along with their leader, Giovanni.

"Welcome back, Koal," Giovanni said at the head of the table, "now, we shall begin."

A blonde haired woman raised her hand, getting Giovanni's attention, "Yes, Tia?" (2)

The woman, named 'Tia' looked around to see an empty chair across from her, "Sir, Ivan is not present."

"He was arrested in Sinnoh," Giovanni said, bluntly.

"Ivan? Arrested? Impossible!" One Elite Member shouted.

"That idiot! Getting himself caught like that! I knew it was too early to promote him!" another Elite Member added.

"A shame that our Elite Squad is down by 10 Percent," Koal said, "who defeated him?"

Giovanni threw a paper down and showed everyone who it was.

Koal was surprised; it was Ash Ketchum, with his girlfriend, Zoey.

"These two were the ones who took Ivan down!" Giovanni said calmly, "Though he may have been a newbie to the Elite Ranks, this will not stand! We will avenge Ivan's defeat!"

"Who will have the honor of going after them? Step forward if you wish to accept this mission," Giovanni said.

Koal was the first to come forward, "I'll accept the mission."

Tia also came forward, "Hold on, Koal. I'll handle it."

Koal replied calmly, "No, I'll be the one. You just wait here and watch."

Tia was about to grab a Poké Ball from her belt before a booming voice was heard.

"Stop it, both of you!" A fifth Elite Member said.

"Stay out of this, Morpheus!" Tia called out.

"Why don't you work together?" Morpheus suggested, "You'll have to deal with this Ash Ketchum and his girl."

Tia and Koal looked at each other and nodded.

"See? Can't we all just get along? We are on the same team," Morpheus added.

The two Rocket Elites turned to their master and bowed to him, before walking out of the room.

Once outside, the two walked over to the car that was waiting for them. They got in and the car took off.

"According to a recent article, Ash is expected to head for Snowpoint City by next week," Koal explained to Tia.

Tia nodded, "I'll phone our agents to stand by. We'll ambush them as soon as they are alone."

Koal smiled as he opened his paper fan and smirked, "Yes, he and his girl will pay the price for messing in Team Rocket's affairs."

The car sped off towards the Seafoam Islands where a Team Rocket Boat will carry them both to Sinnoh...

...and to get their revenge on Ash Ketchum and Zoey.

* * *

Chapter 1: END

(1) Koal is the Black Hole CO from Advance Wars: Dual Strike

(2) Tia Harribel is the Third Espada from Bleach

There will be a poll on my page about this story. Please be cure to check it out.


	2. Crushing Defeat

Chapter-2: Crushing Defeat

**Suzuran Island - Day after the Sinnoh League Finals**

Ash Ketchum looked down on his hotel room, his face show that he was in a deep depression. He could not believe it, after everything he went through. The training he did, the teamwork of his Pokémon, the bond he had with his Pokémon. It was all for naught. Ash's entire team was decimated by Paul and his Ursaring. Paul's Ursaring picked off Infernape, Staraptor, Buizel, Torterra, Gible and Pikachu, one by one. That combo of Paul's cost Ash the match. Ash knew about the Ability, Guts. He never knew about the Facade move before. Ash's strategy fell apart fast, thanks to Ursaring's Guts/Facade combo.

Ash covers his face with his hands. This was his biggest loss ever. Sure, he lost a few times in other League Conferences, but this was different. He had lost to his rival, twice, in a full battle. The first time was at Lake Acuity and now here, at the Sinnoh League Conference. This loss greatly upsets Ash. He was so close to winning the League Championship.

Tears swell from his eyes. Ash wonders what he should do now.

* * *

**Snowpoint City**

Many people watched the replay of Ash's team being annihilated by Paul's Ursaring. Most of the trainers could not believe that Ash was beaten so easily. Zoey, on the other hand, was shocked about Ash losing. She knew about how cold Paul can be, she never knew how brutal he could be. Zoey wondered if Ash would be able to recover from this.

* * *

**Suzuran Island**

There was a knock on the door to Ash's hotel room. Ash opened it and revealed his friends, Brock and Dawn. Ash smiled slightly as his friends came into the room.

"Are you alright, Ash?" Dawn was the first to break the silence.

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

"Ash, I know how upset you are," Brock said, "you should not let this bring you down."

Ash sighed, "I know, Brock, but I just can't get that match out of my mind! It was like a repeat of what happened at Lake Acuity!"

"Except Ursaring did not know the move Facade back then," Brock replied, "Paul must have taught Ursaring that before the Finals began."

Ash shook his head, "I still can't believe I lost to Paul again."

Dawn watched as her friend kept sinking into a deep depression. She had to do something...but what? Suddenly, she remembered something.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Ash. Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, you can tell me."_

"_After the Sinnoh League, will we see other again? Before leaving the Sinnoh Region?"_

_Ash smiled, giving Zoey a thumb's up, "Of course we will! We will see each other after the Conference! Promise!"_

_Zoey smiled at his response, "Promise!"_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Hey, I know!" Dawn said suddenly having an idea, "Let's go to Snowpoint City!"

Ash and Brock looked at her confused.

"Why do you want to go to Snowpoint City?" Brock asked.

"Well, we should at least visit Zoey before we leave," Dawn responded, "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you again, Ash."

Ash blushed slightly. It had been a month since they were together back at Sunyshore City, ever since the incident with that Team Rocket Elite, Ivan. Going to Snowpoint would be a great idea. This would give Ash his chance to tell Zoey his feelings for her. This would also take his mind off losing to Paul in the Suzuran Conference.

"That's a good idea! Thanks, Dawn!" Ash said as he got up and began to head downstairs towards the Pokémon Center.

Brock smiled, "Well, that cheered him up."

Dawn nodded happily, "I'm glad he's back to his old self."

* * *

Ash was reunited with his Pokémon, especially Pikachu, who happily jumped onto his shoulder.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Ash asked his best friend.

"Pi-kachu!" Pikachu responded, feeling recharged and ready to fight.

Ash smiled, "I'm happy that everyone's alright."

Pikachu smiled back.

"We may have lost in the finals, Pikachu, but next time, it'll be our turn!"

"PIKA!"

Ash jumped in the air, as he was psyched on heading to Snowpoint City, and to see Zoey.

* * *

**Celestic Town - One Week Later**

Ash and his friends made their way back to Celestic Town, just as the sun was setting. They decided to rest for the night at the Pokémon Center and head out to climb Mt. Coronet tomorrow. Ash looked outside and turned to his friends.

"I'm going out for a walk guys," Ash said as he headed outside the Pokémon Center.

"Be careful out there, Ash," Dawn said as she watched him go outside.

Ash and Pikachu walked around a bit as they looked up and saw the stars slowly appearing in the sky. He smiled; hopefully Zoey was watching the stars as well. Ash stayed still for a while, until Ash realized what time it was.

"Aw, man, it's getting late! We better get back, Pikachu!" Ash said quickly.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, knowing that Brock and Dawn might be looking for them.

Ash started to run back to the Pokémon Center as fast as he can. He was running so fast that he bumped into two people.

"Sorry!" he called out to them, but never looked back at them.

If he had paid any attention, he would have noticed that the two people were watching him running back to the Pokémon Center. The white-faced boy with red hair and markings on his face and a blonde haired woman watched as Ash went into the Pokémon Center.

"Was that Ash Ketchum, Koal?" Tia asked her partner.

"Indeed, it was, Tia," Koal replied, "however, his girlfriend is not with him. We shall keep our distance, to prevent them from detecting us. We shall wait until those two are together. Then, we shall strike."

Tia nodded to Koal's idea. The two Team Rocket Elites disappeared into the darkness, waiting to strike at their victims.

* * *

Chapter-2: END


	3. DANGER! High Voltage! Part 1

**Sorry for the delay, here is Chapter-3. This chapter will introduce a member of the Team Rocket Elite Squad and three trainers unlucky enough to face him. Don't worry, Ash and Zoey will reunite in the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter-3: DANGER! High Volt-age! Part 1

**Snowpoint City-the Next Day

* * *

**

"Zo-Zo!"

The red-haired Top Coordinator turned around to see the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, Candice, running up to her.

"Ms. Senior?" Zoey asked, "What's wrong?"

Candice smiled, "Nothing, Zo-Zo! I was wondering when you're going to make Ash settle down."

Zoey looked at her friend confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

Candice smiled even wider, "You know what I mean. You both were meant to be together, Zo-Zo!"

"Ms. Senior!" Zoey protested, "We haven't seen each other in over a month."

"Will you both see each other again soon?"

Zoey sighed, "I don't know, Ms. Senior...I just don't know."

Candice watched as Zoey walked away from her. The Snowpoint Gym Leader was worried about Zoey. It was hard to explain, but Candice knew something was not right about Zoey.

_I just hope, I'm wrong though._ Candice said to herself.

* * *

**Lake Acuity: Half hour later...

* * *

**

"Wow, Lake Acuity!"

Ash and his friends had made their way out of Mt. Coronet and had begun to make their way to Snowpoint City. The snow had covered the entire area, only the lake was not frozen.

"Last time we were here, it was all green," Ash said, before his smile faded, "and this was where..."

Ash suddenly became silent. Lake Acuity. It was here that he had lost to Paul in their first ever full battle. Dawn noticed this and approached him.

"Ash," she tried to console him.

Ash smiled, "It's all right, Dawn. I just don't want to beat myself up over this."

Dawn nodded, "I know, Ash. C'mon, cheer up!"

Ash grinned, "Thanks, Dawn!"

"Hey, guys!" Brock called out, "We got to move before the blizzard comes!"

"We're coming!" The two called out as they caught up to Brock and continued their way to Snowpoint City.

* * *

**Snowpoint City

* * *

**

Zoey felt a bit uneasy as she walked to her house. She felt that Candice knew about what she was hiding. Zoey had a good reason though.

Sometime after she and Ash went their separate ways, she returned to Snowpoint City and began having nightmares. These dreams involved her and Ash together. One dream she recalled in her head was when she and Ash were suddenly killed on their wedding day, the assassin shouting to them, 'For the Glory of Team Rocket!' before shooting them to death. It had been bothering her for the past month.

In fact, she believed that Ivan's capture would not go lightly over their organization. They will retaliate...and she and Ash would be on top of that list.

She would just hope that her dream stays like that, a dream.

Suddenly, a flash of purple lighting got her attention.

_Lighting in a blizzard?_ Zoey wondered, _Something is definitely not right!_

She dressed herself warmly and ran outside, trying to find the source of the lighting bolt.

* * *

**A forest north of Snowpoint City

* * *

**

In a section of the forest north of Snowpoint City, there was a battle that took a turn for the worst. On one side, was a figure in a black cloak, purple lighting on occasion wrapped around the figure before it disappeared. The figure had two Pokémon that were looking at their opponents.

The first Pokémon, Rhyperior, the same build as its evolved form, Rhydon, although it is taller, heavier, and has an additional horn. Rhyperior has a club-like tail and its hide is partially covered by orange, rocky plates. Rhyperior has blade-like protrusions on its elbows and has holes in the palms of its hands. Rhyperior's body is a brownish-gray as opposed to just regular gray. It also appears to have two thick, rectangular rocks above its eyes, resembling heavy eyebrows.

The second Pokémon, Electivire, is a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes, and five black fingers on each of its hands. It lacks a neck, similarly to its baby form, Elekid, and has red eyes, a black spot on its forehead and the same antennae as Electabuzz. There is a pattern on Electivire's back that resembles an electric outlet that would accept a plug similar to the one on Elekid's head, and it has two black tails that each have a red tip. Electivire has black feet with three toes in the front.

The figure smiled at his opponents, "What's wrong? Don't tell me that you three have already reached your limit."

The three the figure was talking to were two boys and a girl with their three strongest Pokémon. The first boy was a light-brown haired male about the same size as the other boy; he was wearing a light blue-green jacket to match his shirt and had long brown pants with matching shoes. He had one Pokémon with him: Meganium.

The blue-haired girl had on a light-blue parka that covered most of her body, down to her knees. She had a Feraligatr nicknamed Wani-Wani at her side.

The last of the group was a young male with light grayish hair and eyes. He wore a yellow and black cap, a red and white sweater and long yellow pants. He had his faithful partner, Typhlosion, by his side.

The three Johto Trainers looked at the figure in front of them. The figure smiled again.

"Well, if this is the best you all have...I'm disappointed," the hooded character said.

The light brown haired boy and his Meganium glared at the stranger, "What do you mean? We're just getting started!"

"Getting started? I'm sorry, but the way your Meganium looks, I don't think it can last another attack."

The Meganium's Trainer smirked, "How about this? Meganium, use Synthesis!"

"Wide open! Electivire, Fire Punch! Take out Meganium quick!"

The Stranger's Electivire's hands turns red, then its fist then bursts into flames as it charged towards Meganium. The Grass-Type's body was glowing white, indicating that it was healing itself. However, it was vulnerable at the hands of Electivire's Fire Punch.

"Wani-Wani, Hydro Pump!" The female trainer called out.

Her Feraligatr turned towards Electivire. The red spikes on its back glow light red as Wani-Wani opened its mouth and released a powerful blast of water at its opponent.

The Stranger smirked, "Rhyperior, use Flamethrower on the Hydro Pump!"

The Unknown Trainer's Rhyperior opened its mouth and unleashed an orange-red stream of fire that collided with Wani-Wani's Hydro Pump. The two attacks created a blanket of steam from both Rhyperior and Wani-Wani's attacks. There was a cry of pain coming towards Meganium. Its trainer's eyes widen. His partner was hurt, but now he could not see anything.

"Meganium, can you hear me?" he called out.

There was silence as the steam slowly lifted. To the Johto Trainer's surprise, Wani-Wani and Meganium were both down. However, the enemy's Rhyperior and Electivire were still standing.

"Wani-Wani," the girl said quietly.

"M-Meganium!" the light brown haired boy rush to its partner's side.

"Vincent, wait!" the girl called out to him as she followed him.

"Marina, Vincent, stop!" the gray haired boy called out.

He was about to run to try and help them, when out of the blue, purple bolts of lightning came down on the two unsuspecting trainers and their Pokémon.

"Marina, Vincent!" their friend called out.

The two trainers were down and unconscious, the Stranger laughed as he watched the scene unfold.

"That was electrifying! I'm glad that they never saw that coming!" the Stranger laughed.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

The stranger turned to see the boy with his Typhlosion at his side.

"So, you still think you can defeat me?" he asked.

"Of course I will. Typhlosion and I will defeat you!" the boy replied.

Typhlosion roared in agreement.

The stranger sighed, "I see, so that's why Attila and Hun had trouble getting rid of you."

The boy's eyes widen, "I've heard of those people before. They are with Team Rocket. How do you know them?"

The stranger smiled, "I'll show you."

With that, the stranger removed his cloak. Revealing to the boy his uniform. It was like the how the Team Rocket Uniforms look like, but the Stranger has had lightning bolts drawn all over the uniform, leaving the 'R' logo as it is.

"Recognize this?" the Stranger asked the boy.

The Trainer and his Typhlosion were both stunned to see a Team Rocket Member here.

"Team Rocket? Here in Sinnoh?" the boy stammered in surprise.

"I see you know who we are. However, you and your friends made a huge mistake. I'm not just an agent of Team Rocket...I'm an Elite!"

"An Elite member?"

"That's correct, please, allow me to introduce myself," the Team Rocket Elite pointed a finger at the boy.

ZAP! A streak of purple lighting came right at the boy. He had no time to react as the bolt hit him in the chest. He winced in pain as he fell to his knees. Typhlosion ran to his partner to see if he was all right.

"I am Volt, An Elite Member of Team Rocket! It's a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy of Johto," The Elite Member finally said.

* * *

Chapter-3: END


	4. DANGER! High Voltage! Part 2

Chapter-4: DANGER! High Volt-age! Part-2

**Snowpoint City**

"Finally! We made it back to Snowpoint City!" Ash said as he pumped his fists in the air.

The trio had finally returned to Snowpoint City as they went to the Pokémon Center. As always, Brock ran over to Nurse Joy and did one of his routines, before Croagunk jabbed him once again. Ash walked over to Nurse Joy just as Croagunk dragged Brock down the hall to parts unknown. As Ash handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy to get them healed, he went over to a table and sat down. He looked outside and noticed that it was beginning to snow. He watched as some young kids played outside in the snow. Ash turned to his left to see Dawn talking to a trainer. As the trainer was talking to her, Dawn motioned Ash over to her. He complied and approached the two.

"Hey, Ash, listen to this!" Dawn said, "This trainer says that he saw lightning! Lightning in a snowstorm!"

"It's true! It happened just a few moments ago!" the trainer said, "It was like a purple colored bolt came down from the sky."

This got Ash's attention, "A purple lightning bolt?"

The trainer nodded, "That's what I said. I usually thought that lightning were mostly colored white. I never saw a purpled colored one before."

This got Ash puzzled. As he was thinking about this, Nurse Joy called him over. She told him that his Pokémon were fully healed. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder as Ash petted his friend.

"How are you feeling, Pikachu?" The Pallet Town Native asked.

Pikachu smiled, ("I feel great!")

Ash smiled back, "I'm glad, Pikachu."

The two went back to Dawn and the trainer. Not long afterwards, Brock returned from wherever Croagunk dragged him to.

"Where did you see it?" Dawn asked the trainer.

The trainer pointed north towards the woods, "It was north of here, in that forest."

As the trainer turned around, he noticed that Ash was gone in a heartbeat. He noticed Brock and Dawn were already trying to catch up to their friend.

The trainer sighed, "They always want to see it for themselves."

* * *

**Forest North of Snowpoint City**

The mysterious Team Rocket Elite named Volt looked down at his three fallen opponents. He just recently took Jimmy and his Typhlosion out of commission with his Electivire and Rhyperior. Volt smirked as he looked at the three Johto Trainers.

"You all had some good skills," Volt said almost as if he was disappointed at them, "however; it was a futile effort on your part."

Volt looked down and noticed that Jimmy was looking at him...

...and smiled as he began to slowly rise up. His Typhlosion got back on its feet and growled at Volt.

"Why are you smiling?" Volt asked the fallen trainer, "You should not be smiling for the reason that I beat you and your friends."

Jimmy chuckled weakly, "You use your lightning tricks to take us down. Yet, you can't even defeat us in a real Pokémon Battle."

Now it was Volt's turn to smile, "Is that so? Well, I'm offended. I did not think that you knew about our special abilities."

Jimmy's eyes widen, "Special Abilities?"

Volt raised an eyebrow, "Does that surprise you? Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now."

To Jimmy's surprise, Volt recalled both his Rhyperior and Electivire back into their Poké Balls. Once he was done, Volt began to walk towards Jimmy. His smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Zoey approached the forest where the purple lightning was coming from. She looked around to see if any trees were struck. She smelled something in the air. She followed the trail to see a figure walking towards a boy in a yellow and black cap. Zoey could tell that something was not right. Just as she was about to go forward, she felt a hand placed on her left shoulder. She turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Hey, Zoey," the raven-haired trainer responded.

("Hi Zoey!") Pikachu greeted.

"Ash! Pikachu!" Zoey said happily, embracing Ash in a hug.

Ash wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'd promise I come see you before I left."

"I'm glad you did," Zoey said, then suddenly turned her attention to the two figures in front of them.

"What's going on here?" Ash wondered, looking at the chaos in front of him.

"I don't know, but there's a guy talking to a light gray haired boy," Zoey replied, "I think the boy's friends are hurt."

Ash turned his attention from Zoey to the light gray haired boy to his friends. His eyes widen as he recognize one of them.

"Vincent?" Ash said quietly.

"You know him?" Zoey asked, quizzically.

"I met him at the Silver Conference six years ago. He was my opponent in the finals of the preliminaries," Ash replied, "despite the fact the battle ended in a draw, I had enough points to move on to the finals."

Zoey smiled, "You never thought you two would see each other again, right?"

"Yeah, but not in this way," Ash growled, looking at Vincent's unconscious body.

Ash noticed the girl lying next to Vincent, "Hey, Zoey? Didn't we see her before?"

Zoey looked at where Ash was pointing at, her eyes now widen, "We sure did! That's Marina!"

"Marina?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, she became a Coordinator about three years ago. If I remember correctly, she made it all the way to the Grand Festival Finals in Johto," Zoey replied.

"Did she become the Top Coordinator like you?" Ash wondered.

Zoey shook her head, "No, but she came close. She lost by one point."

"I wonder if she's here to compete in the Contests here." The Pallet Town native asked.

"Or she could be training for the Sinnoh League," Zoey said.

"Or both."

Suddenly a third voice asked, "May I cut in?"

Ash, Pikachu and Zoey turned around to their surprise to see Volt standing next to them. The two trainers turned to the light haired boy, who looked surprised to see Volt standing next to them.

"I couldn't help but notice that you two know these three trainers?" The Team Rocket Elite asked, pointing at Jimmy, Vincent and Marina.

"What did you do to Vincent and Marina?" Ash asked angrily.

"They both 'blew a fuse,'" Volt replied in a sick joke.

Ash glared at Volt angrily. Zoey looked at Volt and noticed his Lightning covered Team Rocket uniform.

"Ash! He's part of Team Rocket!" Zoey shouted.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled in shock.

Volt raised an eyebrow, "Ash? Are you _the_ Ash Ketchum and is this your girlfriend, Zoey?"

Ash looked at Volt, surprised to know whom he and Zoey were, "That's right. How do you know about us?"

"Get out of here you two!" Ash and Zoey turned to see Jimmy yell at them, "He calls himself an Elite Member of Team Rocket!"

"Elite Member?" Ash asked, and then remembered something, "Ivan said that he himself was an Elite Member as well."

"I was right!" Volt shouted in delight, "You **ARE** Ash and Zoey! I never thought this day would come!"

Zoey and Ash got their Poké Balls out, ready to go. Pikachu glared at Volt, sparks coming out of its cheeks. Suddenly, Volt did something that shocks all those in attendance.

He did an about-face and slowly walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ash yelled.

"Unfortunately, I was not ordered to pursue you two," Volt replied.

"Then, who is after us?" Zoey demanded.

Volt turned around and smiled, "You'll find out who they are soon enough. Maybe, if I were you, I keep an eye out for Gecko Moria(1)."

"Gecko Moria?" Ash wondered, "Why should we be on the lookout for him?"

Volt did not respond, he kept walking away from the two lovebirds.

Ash began to chase after him, "Come back here!"

Just as Ash was closing in, a purple lightning bolt struck Volt, and sending Ash back towards Zoey. The two looked at where Volt was...but he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Ash asked.

"He couldn't have disappeared that fast, did he?" Zoey wondered.

"No, that's his Special Ability."

Ash and Zoey turned around to see Jimmy and his Typhlosion walking towards them.

"Special Ability?" Ash wondered what Jimmy meant.

Jimmy sighed, "I'll tell you what that Volt guy told me," he turned to his friends on the ground, "right now, my friends need help. He used his powers to strike them down."

Ash looked at Jimmy and smiled, "Don't worry, we'll help them."

Jimmy smiled back as they lifted Jimmy's friends up and began to walk back towards Snowpoint City. Ash, on the other hand, had a look of concern on his face. Volt had told him that there were other Team Rocket Elites after him and this Gecko Moria guy. As he was helping with Jimmy's friends, had he paid any attention to the trees nearby, one of those trees had a pair of eyes staring down at the unsuspecting trainers.

"_Ki shi shi! Look at them, all ripe for the picking. Koal and Tia should be arriving in Snowpoint tonight! I'll have front row seats to witness the carnage that is soon to come!"_ the tall figure said before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Chapter-4: END

(1) Gecko Moria is from One Piece. If you thought Lt. Surge was huge according to Brock...wait until you here his reaction to Moria.


	5. Dark Dawn Part 1

**Chapter-5: Dark Dawn Part-1**

**Outside Snowpoint City Limits**

**

* * *

**

Koal and Tia Harribel approached the edge of Snowpoint City. Behind them were fifteen Team Rocket Grunts. Koal examined the troops and frowned. Tia looked at her partner as she noticed his dissatisfaction.

"Is something wrong, Koal?" she asked.

Koal frowned deepened, "Is this all we got?"

"No, sir," a Rocket Grunt said nervously, "the convoy will arrive at our location soon."

Koal looked at the grunt, "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, sir."

Koal nodded, "What of Volt and Moria's location?"

"Volt has left Snowpoint City as instructed. Gekko Moria is nearby and will assist us at nightfall."

Koal nodded again, "Tonight, Snowpoint City will either surrender Ash and Zoey to us or we will destroy the city."

**

* * *

**

**Snowpoint City Pokémon Center**

**

* * *

**

Ash, Zoey, Dawn and Brock were in complete shock. Jimmy had told them the information Volt had given him.

"They were born with special abilities that can aid them in their missions," Jimmy said to the foursome.

"What abilities do they have?" Ash asked Jimmy.

"It differs depending on who we're talking about. Like Volt, for example, can use lightning bolts as a weapon."

"Wait a minute," Zoey interrupted, "Ivan was also a Team Rocket Elite. We didn't see him use any kind of ability at all."

Jimmy looked at Zoey, "He was considered the weakest of the group."

"What? He was the weakest of the group?" Ash asked angrily as he jumped out of his seat.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah."

Ash sat back down as he looked at Zoey and then at Jimmy again, "How many of these Elite Members of Team Rocket are there?"

"There are about twenty at least. But, the top ten are considered the biggest threat," Jimmy replied calmly.

"I wonder why Volt wanted to tell us this." Zoey asked, "It's almost as if he's telling us all of Team Rocket's secrets."

"It's a warning."

Zoey and Jimmy looked at Ash.

"It's a warning, Ash?" Zoey wondered.

Ash nodded, "Volt's most likely saying that since you and I took Ivan down, they most likely want revenge on us."

"That...would make some sort of sense," Jimmy remarked, "still, we don't know who it is that's after you and your girlfriend. I want to go after Volt for what he did to Marina and Vincent!"

"Don't forget about that Gekko Moria character," Zoey added, "he could be an Elite Member as well."

Ash looked out the window for a moment. He watched as he saw some people heading home for the night. He watched as a young couple embraced each other as they headed towards the Pokémon Center. He wondered if he would settle down with Zoey after the events that just transpired tonight.

**

* * *

**

**Outside the Snowpoint City Limits**

"Commander Koal, Lady Harribel! The convoy has arrived!"

Koal and Harribel watched as three black SUVs drove up to the border of Snowpoint City. Each SUV had about six Grunts each. All eighteen Grunts came to formation and saluted to their Commanders.

"I see you all made it here safe and sound," Koal said to the Grunts.

"Yes, sir," One of the grunts began, "we are ready to strike on your command."

Koal nodded, "It won't be long now. Now let's us go over our plan, shall we?"

**

* * *

**

Snowpoint City – 11:30 PM

Ash looked at Zoey as they walked around the town. Everything Jimmy told them had sunk in. Team Rocket was truly a force to be reckoned with. Ash did not know about it, but he strongly believed that Jessie, James and Meowth did not know as well (or not since they had not yet contacted HQ ever since they arrived in Sinnoh.) Zoey looked at Ash and smiled.

"Are you alright, Ash?" she asked.

Ash nodded, "I'm fine, Zoey. It's just... it's about what Jimmy said about the numbers of Elites that Team Rocket has."

"Jimmy said that the Top 10 was considered dangerous," Zoey reminded him, "I just can't believe that they would want revenge against us."

"Neither did you and me until just now," Ash replied, "I'm sure we can do it."

Zoey smiled and nodded.

The two walked towards the outskirts of the city. Ash looked around and noticed that it was snowing again. Ash looked at the city and then at Zoey. Suddenly, Ash thought of something.

"Zoey..."

"What is it, Ash?"

"I wonder...do you think Team Rocket would stoop so low that they would actually attack this city just to find us?"

Zoey scratched her head for a moment, "Now that you mentioned it. I think so."

"And this time, we shall!"

Ash and Zoey quickly turned around and saw a large group of men in black with red Rs on their black uniform shirts. Two of them approached them. Ash could tell they were different than the others. One was a red hair, pale faced boy who was wearing a Team Rocket uniform like the grunts, but the R on his uniform was more stylized. His tall blonde hair partner was like his except hers was more of a bluish grey color.

"Team Rocket!" Ash called out.

The red haired boy smirked, "Well, at least you all know who we are."

Zoey growled, "What are you up to?"

'What are we up to?' is the question indeed!

We'll answer you, as we feel the need!

Covering the future with the blinding light of evil!

Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe! And together, we'll have carved our names in the Rock of Eternity!

The Ice Queen is I, Tia Harribel!

The Flame Prince is I, Koal!

Now, gather, under the name of Team Rocket!

The grunts gather around as they praised their Commanders as Ash and Zoey stared at the duo.

Koal smirked, "It seems that we have left them speechless."

"So it seems," Harribel added, "now, to answer your question of what we're up to... SURROUND THEM!"

The eighteen Rocket grunts immediately circled Ash and Zoey. Ash growled as he looked at the grunts before him and Zoey.

_This is bad; I left Pikachu with Brock and Dawn. _Ash said to himself. _If we try to grab one of our Poké Balls, they could take it away from us. We have to do something...but what?_

Koal looked at Ash and smirked, "Looks like Pikachu is not with you, Ash Ketchum. I was hoping to show-off my Pokémon to use against it."

Harribel noticed Ash's missing Pikachu as well, "Maybe it's in one of his Poké Balls. Confiscate his Poké Balls!"

Ash growled as one of the grunts was approaching him. The grunt was just about to grab a Poké Ball from Ash when a yellow lightning bolt came down on the grunt. The soldier yelled out in pain before he collapsed in a heap. Everyone in attendance turned towards the source of the attack to see Pikachu, along with Brock, Dawn and Jimmy.

"Well, now this is starting to get real interesting," Koal said as he saw Ash and Zoey's friends.

"Ash, Zoey! Are you guys alright?" Brock called out.

"We're fine for now, Brock!" Ash responded back.

Dawn and Brock felt relieved for now. Jimmy, on the other hand, was not. He was staring at Koal and Harribel, knowing that they were with Volt.

"Hey! Where's the other guy?" Jimmy yelled out.

Koal looked at the Johto native trainer.

"I do not understand your question," Koal said, trying to play the innocent part.

"Don't pretend you don't know! Where's that Volt guy?" Jimmy demanded angrily.

Koal and Harribel looked at one another, before they set their sights back on Jimmy.

"It seems Volt missed one," Koal remarked.

Harribel nodded, "I think Volt is getting a little careless in not checking to see that his opponents are down and out."

Jimmy's right eye twitched.

Ash and Zoey noticed that Jimmy was starting to get really angry. Brock and Dawn noticed this as well.

"Getting angry, are we?" Koal asked, "Do you think you can avenge your fallen comrades? If you think that, then you are even more pathetic than your friends."

That remark finally set Jimmy off. He quickly threw Typhlosion's Poké Ball in the air, releasing his trusty friend out onto the battlefield.

"I'm going to make you regret hurting my friends!" he called out to the Elite Duo.

Typhlosion roared in agreement with its trainer, ("You guys are going down!")

Koal and Harribel smiled at the enraged trainer.

"Harribel, allow me to take him on," Koal said as he pulled out a Poké Ball from the inside of his jacket.

Harribel nodded, "I'll handle our targets."

Koal nodded back as he faced Jimmy, "Are you ready, boy? I'll show you the true terror of Team Rocket!"

Koal threw his Poké Ball in the air. The ball opened as a blue light came out. When the light cleared, a Pokémon appeared.

However, everyone who saw it were all in complete shock. All the Rocket Grunts smirked, knowing that these kids had never seen it before.

Koal's Pokémon has four small feet. It has six leaf-like wings, yellow and orange in color. Its eyes appear to be compound and are two shades of blue. The fuzz on its body is a smoky white and in tangles. Its abdomen is blue and its middle is black.

The Pokémon roared as it flew to its master's side.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked as he reached for his Pokédex.

Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon.

Volcarona releases fiery scales from its six wings to create a sea of fire. It is said that its fires can replace the sun when it is dark with ash.

"I never saw that Pokémon before," Zoey said.

"I don't think nobody has," Ash added.

Koal smirked, "Correct, Volcarona is not native to the Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto or Hoenn Regions!"

Jimmy looked at the Sun Pokémon as Koal stared at him.

"Well now..." Koal began as he stared at Jimmy evilly, "shall we get started?"

* * *

CHAPTER-5: END

**It has been awhile since I updated this story. My old computer went dead on me. Thanks to my neice and her laptop. I can finally update this...but slowly now.**


	6. Dark Dawn Part 2

**Chapter-6: Dark Dawn Part-2**

* * *

"Volcarona, use Quiver Dance!" Koal called out to the Sun Pokémon.

("Right away, sir.") Volcarona began by starting to dance in place.

Everyone watched as small orbs the size of small butterflies circle around Volcarona. Soon, the orbs were soon absorbed into Volcarona as it let out a roar.

"I don't get it, what does Quiver Dance do?" Dawn wondered.

"Looks to me it increased its Special Attack and its Special Defense," Jimmy replied, "but we can still take it on! Tyhlosion, Quick Attack!"

Typhlosion quickly charged towards Volcarona. As it gains speed, a white outline surrounds Typhlosion as it got near its target.

("Here I come, bug boy!") Typhlosion growled as it charged full speed ahead.

Koal actually smiled, "Volcarona, get behind the boy."

As soon as Typhlosion got within an inch from Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon disappeared in an instant, leaving Typhlosion and Jimmy in shock.

"How in the world...?" Jimmy wondered in confusion.

Even Typhlosion was confused as well. Suddenly, Volcarona was behind the Johto native.

"Jimmy, Volcarona is right behind you!" Ash yelled.

"Hurricane, Volcarona!" Koal quickly called out.

By the time Jimmy turned around, Volcarona had already circled Jimmy rapidly in a fierce wind that lifted the trainer in the sky. Ash and his friends watched as Koal's Pokémon began to tear the boy to shreds.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Ash yelled.

Koal just looked at him, "Your point?"

Ash glared at the Team Rocket Elite. Koal was ruthless. Ash looked at Tia Harribel. She too could be ruthless as well. But, Ash had to wonder, do they have Special Abilities as well?

Koal signaled for Volcarona to stop its attack. Once the Hurricane stopped, Jimmy soon fell back down to Earth. Jimmy's clothes were torn, his body covered in cuts. Typhlosion ran towards its trainer as Volcarona returned to its trainer's side.

"Jimmy..." Ash said calmly as he stared at the boy's unconscious body.

"Poor boy," Koal said, "he never stood a chance."

Ash and his friends glared at the Elites.

Koal looked at his watch suddenly, before focusing his attention back to Ash and his friends. He looked at his partner, Harribel and she nodded.

"Now that rehearsal is over," Koal said, "time for the real battle to...BEGIN!" Koal raised his left hand, "Attack!"

The Eighteen Grunts let out a yell as they all began heading towards Snowpoint City.

Ash and his friends watched as the Grunts headed towards the city. Ash and Zoey looked at each other and nodded. The two were about to head to the city when suddenly Koal and Harribel appeared in front of them.

"Sorry you two, you are coming with us," Harribel said coldly.

* * *

**Team Rocket HQ somewhere near Fuchsia City, Kanto Region**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Rocket HQ, five of the remaining six Team Rocket Elites watched the scene unfold in Snowpoint City. They watched as the Grunts released centipede-like Pokémon, with bright magenta coloration interspersed with purple rings spaced evenly along their segmented upper bodies. Their horns, extending from their heads in a similar way to antennae, are long and slightly twisted. Purple banding decorates their horns, as well as their similarly-shaped dual tails. Each of them has four pairs of purple-tipped forelegs, capable of injecting poison. Their legs further down their bodies are longer, with curved black patterns and black tipping on the extremities of the limb.

"Using Scolipede, are they?" One of the Elites asked.

"Not the kind of choice I would go for, but we'll see how this goes," a second Elite said.

"They will steamroll over all who oppose us!" The Third Elite said.

"For the Glory of Team Rocket!" they all chanted.

Suddenly, a fifth member came into the room. He had black hair that goes down to the back of his neck. His blue eyes showed worry as he came to see his comrades.

"Morpheus! Have you seen Ryuga?" the black haired Elite asked.

The sliver haired Elite shook his head, "No, I haven't, Daisuke. He's most likely wandering around HQ. You know how he is."

"Yes, but..." Daisuke paused, "I haven't seen Ruyga since Koal and Tia Harribel left for Sinnoh."

Morpheus and the other Elites looked dumbfounded.

"Where in the world could he have run off to?" Morpheus wondered.

A moment later, a Rocket Grunt came into the room. He saluted to the Elites before he spoke.

"Sirs, a few hours ago, a black dragon was seen leaving HQ!"

"Hydreigon! That's Ryuga's Pokémon!" the first Elite said in shock.

"Where was it headed? Tell us you fool!" Morpheus demanded.

"Ryuga said something about Sinnoh, but that's all he said," the Rocket Grunt said nervously.

Morpheus looked up at the ceiling, before he set his sights on the television showing the Scolipede attacking the Snowpoint citizens.

* * *

A young teen boy flying on his Hydreigon was heading towards Sinnoh.

The boy has tanned skin with a yellow dragon headwear on his head. He also has white hair with a red streak on it and he wears his coat as a cape. His eyes are normally ruthless and merciless and usually have an evil sneer on his face.

The boy sneered as he stared at the skyline. Soon, wherever he was going, there was bound to be disaster.

* * *

**Snowpoint City**

* * *

People all over Snowpoint City were running for their lives as the Rocket Grunts' Scolipede were terrorizing their city. Numerous houses were damaged by the Scolipede's Steamroller Attack. Trainers visiting the city used their Pokémon to keep the Scolipede Army at bay. However, most of them don't know where the Scolipede were from. Luckily, some of the Trainers found out that the Scolipede were a Bug-Type as well as a Poison-Type. With this bit of information, the Trainers were able to push the Scolipede back.

However, just as the tide was turning in their favor, a strange coffin suddenly appeared in front of the Scolipede Army. The Trainers were surprised to see a strange coffin appear before them. Suddenly, the 'coffin' stood up as it revealed its true form. It was a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes, with four ebony hands that appear to be shadows. A simply designed face is prominent on the "forehead" of the Pokémon, which is similar to the mask that it's pre-evolution (Yamask) carries. White, sharp fangs create a taunting smile and flamboyant patterns veil the coffin. The coffin is said to be made of gold.

"What is that Pokémon?" One Trainer asked.

Suddenly, a voice answered for him, "Ki shi shi shi! Cofagrigus, Shadow Ball!"

Cofagrigus puts its four hands together and forms a black ball of energy and then shoots at the stunned Trainers.

The Grunts chanted, "Show no mercy, Gekko Moria!"

* * *

**With Ash and Zoey**

* * *

Ash and Zoey were not faring so well with Koal and Harribel. Ash's Pikachu and Zoey's Leafeon were struggling to get up. Both were dealing with Koal's Volcarona and Harribel's Garbodor.

Garbodor is a Pokémon that have the appearance of a pile of trash that spilled out of a large, torn open garbage bag. It has a round, lumpy-shaped body that is tan colored with blue and pink lumps on it. Its head has the appearance of the tied end of a garbage bag that has been ripped open and trails down like a cape. It has two appendages that look like clumps of garbage coming from their head, which resemble pigtails or ears. Garbodor have two rather long arms made of garbage that are held together with piping and fingers also made up of piping material. It has one finger on its left hand, and three on the other. It also has flat, dumpy feet.

Koal sighed in disappointment, "Is this it?"

Ash and Zoey growled at the two Elites.

"I think it is," Harribel responds, "how can Ivan lose to these Trainers? I think this is all they have. I say we end this now!"

Koal nodded, "Volcarona, Fiery Dance!"

Harribel called, "Garbodor, Gunk Shot!"

Koal's Volcarona was soon covered in flames as it dances towards Ash's Pikachu. Its wings flapping, causing the embers to fly everywhere.

Harribel's Garbodor took a deep breath and released a huge blast of poison at Zoey's Leafeon.

"Pikachu, you got to dodge it!" Ash pleaded to his buddy.

"Leafeon, you got to get up!" Zoey called out.

The two Pokémon struggle to get up before Volcarona and Garbodor's attacks connect. Just as the Elite's two Pokémon came close to their targets, a blue streak came from behind them to the front, blocking their targets. Volcarona and Garbodor stopped their attacks and stared at the Pokémon before them.

The dark blue Pokémon growled at the Elites as it locked on Volcarona and Garbodor.

Ash and Zoey were confused.

"Ash, isn't that Garchomp?" Zoey asked.

Ash took noticed at the Mach Pokémon and nodded to Zoey.

"It is Garchomp! That means..." Ash said as he turned around to see a very familiar.

"It looks like I came just in time."

Ash and Zoey turned around to see the Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia, holding Jimmy's unconscious body. Brock and Dawn were right behind her as the Champion looked at the lovebirds before turning her attention to the Team Rocket Elites.

"I never have thought that Team Rocket would execute their plan so soon," Cynthia said.

"Oh? You know about our plan to get our revenge on these Trainers?" Koal asked.

"By attacking people using your Pokémon just to get to them?"

"That's right," Harribel replied, "this city will fall to us. And those two...will fall to us."

Cynthia smiled slightly, "I'm afraid that your plan has already failed."

Koal glared at Cynthia, "What did you say?"

Ash looked confused, "Cynthia? What do you mean?"

Cynthia turned to Ash and smiled, "Right now, along with me, the Sinnoh Gym Leaders are here to put an end to this battle."

* * *

Chapter-6: END


	7. Night of the Hydreigon Part1

**Chapter-7: Night of the Hydreigon Part-1**

* * *

Koal and Tia looked at the Sinnoh League Champion. Cynthia looked back at Ash and Zoey as the two wondered what she was talking about. Cynthia said that her, along with the Sinnoh Gym Leaders, were going to end this battle.

Koal chuckled a bit, "You and this region's Gym Leaders are going to stop us?"

Cynthia smiled, "That's right. Your rein over this region is about to end."

Harribel shook her head, "You are bluffing, Champion Cynthia. I only see you and your Garchomp. If you brought reinforcements here to save those two, where are they?"

Ash looked at Cynthia as her smile hadn't faded.

_'Did Cynthia really bring the Gym Leaders here?'_ Ash said to himself.

"She may have came here by herself after all," Koal said, "it is a shame though. If she did had backup, it would make things a lot more interesting."

Ash and Zoey watched as Koal's Volcarona and Harribel's Garbodor were getting ready to attack. Cynthia's expression quickly turned into a serious one. Her Garchomp got into a battle stance as it glared at its foes.

Koal smirked as he closed his eyes, "If we want to get to Ash and Zoey, we must defeat the Champion. Though I wonder how she'll fare in a 2 on 1 fight."

Harribel nodded in agreement.

The two Rocket Elites and the Sinnoh League Champion stared at one another. Ash and Zoey watched to see who would make the first move. Just as the stare down was about to end, a massive figure, followed by a coffin like object came crashing down in between the group.

Koal and Harribel's eyes widen in shock.

"Gekko Moria! What happened to you?" Koal shouted.

Ash, Zoey and Cynthia were surprised to see how tall Moria is, even though he's lying on his back.

Gekko stood up slowly as he recalled his Cofagrigus back into its Poké Ball. He growled in frustration as he stared down at his comrades.

"This region's Gym Leaders are here!" Gekko replied.

Koal and Harribel looked towards the direction Gekko came flying from.

_'This is irrelevant,' _Koal said to himself, _'Moria is almost 23 feet tall. There is no way he could have been launched like this...unless...'_

True enough, the Elites looked towards the city of Snowpoint and there they were...

...The Sinnoh Gym Leaders.

Roark and his Rampardos. Gardenia and her Roserade. Maylene and her Lucario. Candice and her Abomasnow.

Behind them were the eighteen grunts that were attacking the city. They were all tied up as they struggled to break free. Koal and Harribel growled as they stared at the four Gym Leaders.

"I see that only four of the Gym Leaders are here," Koal said to them, "I wonder where the others are?"

Cynthia and the four Sinnoh Gym Leaders stared at Koal as he tilted his head to the right and to the left. Harribel did the same thing. As they looked around to find the remaining Gym Leaders, Ash was wondering where the rest were.

"Cynthia, are you sure the others are coming?" Ash asked.

Cynthia smiled, "They're on their way even as we speak."

The response did not please Koal one bit. This was supposed to be a simple payback mission. Getting rid of Ash and Zoey. Simple as that. Now that the Sinnoh League Champion and the Gym Leaders are here, things were not going well for them.

"Impossible, this can't be happening!" Koal said, getting frustrated, "We were supposed to take those Trainers down for what they did to Ivan! We'll be humiliated by our organization if we can't beat them or the Champion of this Region!"

Harribel looks at her partner as he loses his composure.

Suddenly, Cynthia looked at Harribel, "Tia Harribel, correct? I have a question for you. I heard from an acquaintance that Ivan was the weakest of your Elite group. Are you and Koal the next in line after him?"

Harribel shook her head, "No, he was Rank Number 10. As for Koal and myself, we are Rank Numbers 4 and 3 respectively."

Ash and Zoey's eyes widen at this revelation, "Rank Numbers 3 and 4?"

"Correct, the man that was here earlier, Volt, he was Rank Number 5," Harribel continued.

"What about the ones below Volt?" Ash asked.

"You'll face them...soon," Harribel replied, "the Elites above us, Rank Numbers 1 and 2, are even stronger than us, especially Rank Number 1."

Ash and everyone around him were shocked that there was two others above Harribel and Koal, even more powerful than them.

"I bet Gekko Moria is one of them?" Ash asked pointing at the giant Trainer.

"_Ki shi shi shi!_ Not quite!" Moria cackled, "I'm Rank Number 7! That's my lucky number and your UNLUCKY number!"

Ash growled.

"Now then, shall we continue where we left off?" Koal asked, finally calming down.

Ash smirked as he looked at Pikachu, ready for Round 2, "Alright, Pikachu use-"

Suddenly, Ash heard something coming from behind. Ash turned around to see a red-orange beam heading towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it quick!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu quickly evaded the beam just in time as the beam hits the ground, leaving a huge crater where the beam hit.

"That was Hyper Beam, wasn't it?" Zoey wondered.

"Yeah," Ash replied, "but, where did it come from?"

Suddenly, everyone heard laughter coming from the air. Ash, Zoey, Cynthia and the 4 Sinnoh Gym Leaders looked up to see a three-headed Dragon-Type Pokémon slowly descending to the ground.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, pulling out his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

_Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon_

_Hydreigon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack. The Heads on their arms do not have brains. They use all three heads to consume and destroy everything._

"Consume and destroy everything?" Ash asked in shock.

"Mwahahaha! Not to mention your own execution!" a figure slowly appeared on top of Hydreigon's back.

"Lord Ryuga!" Koal exclaimed in shock.

"My Lord, what are you doing here?" Harribel asked.

Ryuga looked at his surroundings and frowned.

"You all have been here for too long!" Ryuga said coldly, "How long does it take for you to eliminate our targets?"

Koal, Harribel and Gekko looked at each other before returning their attention back to Ryuga.

"But, sir-"

"Save it, Koal!" Ryuga yelled, "You three were suppose to dispose of them! Not even YOU THREE can get the JOB DONE!"

Ryuga snapped his fingers as another Pokémon appeared before him. It resembles a suit of pale blue armor possessed by a ghost. It has a small head compared to its body, and large bangles on all its limbs. There is also a crack across the chest of the armor which is patched diagonally in the opposite orientation which resembles a belt. It has a crystal-like formation on its shoulders. It has a Roman-armor-like "skirt" and flat feet beneath.

Ash reached for his Pokédex again as he scanned Ryuga's second Pokémon.

_Golurk,the Automation Pokémon_

_Golurk flies across the sky at Mach speeds. Removing the seal on its chest makes its internal energy go out of control._

_Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient people who made them._

"Unfortunately, not this Golurk," Ash muttered to himself.

("DESTROY! DESTROY!") Golurk spoke monotonously.

"Infernape, I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing a Poké Ball, releasing the Flame Pokémon.

The dual Fire and Fighting type looked up to see the towering figure which was Ryuga's Golurk. The two Pokémon had a stand-off, until Ash's Infernape noticed something dangling on Golurk's right hand. It was holding a rope that was connected to a net. There was something Golurk was holding on to.

That's when all of a sudden...

"Miss Fantina!" Zoey called out.

Ash and Cynthia looked at Zoey and then to where Zoey was pointing. The net Golurk was holding. It contained the other four Sinnoh Gym Leaders!

Ryuga noticed Zoey's shocked expression and looked at the net. A smile crept to his lips.

"I figured they tried to stop us, so I came to...deal with them," Ryuga said calmly.

Everyone facing the Team Rocket Elites glared darkly at Ryuga.

"Let them go, now!" Ash demanded.

Ryuga stared at Ash angrily, "What did you say? Did you just demanded me to let them go? I don't think so, you little worm! If you want to save them, then you better show me the power you possessed to defeat Ivan! Koal, Harribel, Moria, stand down! I'll handle this personally!"

Golurk looked down at its enemies, ("I WILL TERMINATE ALL ENEMIES!")

Ash looked at Infernape and back at Golurk, _'Got to find a way to break Fantina and the others free. Once I do that, then we'll deal with Golurk. His Hydreigon, however is a different story. If it uses Hyper Beam again or any other attacks, then we're in serious trouble. I never fought these Pokémon they all have before, so I don't know what I'm truly up against.'_

* * *

CHAPTER-7: END


	8. Night of the Hydreigon Part 2

**Chapter-8: Night of the Hydreigon Part-2**

* * *

On top of the Snowpoint City Pokémon Center, a young boy with dark red spiky hair with a headband with an outline design of a Pokémon, was staring at the battlefield in front of him. His long-white scarf blowing in the cold wind. He wore a black coat that covered his body. He lifted his white and blue gloved hand and pulled out a pair of binoculars. His golden-brown eyes peering at the sight before him.

There in the binoculars' lens, was Ryuga and his Hydreigon.

"Ryuga..." the boy growled.

("Master, calm down,") the boy's Lucario said calmly.

"I know, Lucario, but..." the boy pulled out a headband similar to his.

The only difference was that the headband was burned. He tighten his grip as he growled softly.

"I won't forgive him, for what he did to my father!"

("Getting your revenge will not bring him back. If you go in there with revenge on your mind, it will be a repeat of last time.") Lucario said, trying to calm his master down.

The boy sighed, "Right, Lucario."

Lucario nodded before turning back to the battlefield.

* * *

Ryuga's Golurk sent Ash's Infernape face first into the snowy ground after a powerful Shadow Punch.

Ryuga laughed at the scene before him, "You have to do better than that!"

Ash growled as Infernape slowly got back up. Zoey and Cynthia were now trying to figure out how to free Fantina and the other Gym Leaders from Golurk's grip. Cynthia suddenly smiled as Zoey looked at her in confusion.

"Do you have an idea, Cynthia?" Zoey asked.

"I do, Zoey," she replied before turning to Ash, "Ash, show Ryuga that technique you used against Paul in the finals."

Ash looked at Cynthia in surprise. He did use the Counter Shield technique against Paul twice, the outcome was not in his favor. He was starting to wonder if the technique can actually work against Ryuga.

"A technique you say?" Ryuga asked, "You have piqued my interest. Golurk, Shadow Punch!"

"Infernape, use Flame Wheel!" Ash called out.

Golurk's left hand pulled back as purple and black energy appeared around it and formed into Golurk's arm. It brought its fist forward and released a black fist in the shape of Golurk's fist with a purple outline as it headed straight towards Infernape.

Infernape was already in the air and began somersaulting. The flame on its head extends and covers its entire body as it began to head towards Golurk.

Ryuga smirked as the two attacks were about to connect. He had no idea what was about to happen next.

Suddenly, whips made of flames came out of the Flame Wheel. The numerous flame whips hit the Shadow Punch, causing it to explode. Ryuga was a little surprised as Golurk watched as Infernape continued to roll towards it. The flame whips hits Golurk's right hand causing the Automaton Pokémon to lose its grip on the net. The four Gym Leaders began to fall, but luckily, Cynthia had Garchomp grab the net and brought it back to them. As for Golurk, a Flame Wheel to its face caused Golurk to fall to the ground, swirly eyes indicated it was K.O.'ed.

* * *

To the sidelines, Koal, Harribel, Gekko were in complete shock over what just happened.

"He took out Ryuga's Golurk!" Koal said.

"We have completely underestimated him," Harribel added.

"_Ki shi shi shi!_ Looks like the boy had a trick up his sleeve the whole time," Gekko replied.

Koal nodded, "He used the Counter Shield technique! Flame Wheel in combination with Flamethrower was perfect."

"I didn't hear the boy say Flamethrower to his Infernape," Harribel said.

"Infernape knew his trainer's plan or it knew the plan once it used Flame Wheel."

The three Elites looked at Ryuga as he recalled Golurk back into its Poké Ball.

"Unfortunately for him, Ryuga won't fall for that technique a second time," Koal said.

* * *

Ryuga looked down at Ash in anger. Never had he been fooled by some trainer. But, this was no ordinary trainer...

...the trainer was Ash Ketchum, future Pokémon Master.

Ash, Cynthia and Zoey looked on as Ryuga suddenly smiled evilly.

"I cannot believe that Golurk was beaten by that technique of yours!" Ryuga yelled in anger. "I will not be humiliated by anyone, especially you! I am Ryuga, Team Rocket Elite Rank Number 1! I will lead my Elites to victory! **I will bring glory to Team Rocket! I WILL DESTROY ALL WHO OPPOSE US! I WILL MAKE THE ENTIRE WORLD SUBMIT TO OUR LEADER!"**

Ryuga looked towards Ash, Zoey and Cynthia as he hopped of his Hydreigon. He then stared at the three as he pointed towards them.

"Hydreigon, reduce this city to ashes! **DRACO METEOR!"**

* * *

CHAPTER-7: END

**On the next, Cold Ambitions:**

**Ryuga's Hydreigon begins its chaotic destruction of Snowpoint City.**

**Trainers and Gym Leaders alike, try to stop the rampage.**

**Can Ash and his friends stop Ryuga? Is there a chance that more help is on the way?**

**Find out next time!**

**Chapter-9: Night of the Hydreigon Part-3**


End file.
